


Last of the Betrayers

by LilCoqui90



Series: Through His Eyes [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Bonnie, He cheated with a ghost, Jeremy is a bad boyfriend, Minor Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Other, Witch Bonnie Bennett, better that they broke up, i was just curious to what he thought after, jeremy gilbert pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCoqui90/pseuds/LilCoqui90
Summary: Jeremy’s thoughts on Bonnie in regards to the aftermath of his poor infidelity





	Last of the Betrayers

      He hated to admit it but if he truly thought about it, he had taken the relationship, the love she offered, as a consolation prize. He was hurt. Pining over a dead _dead_ -girl. She was lonely. Beaten down from being passed over and pushed aside until she was once again needed for her magic. So he took advantage under the guise of true interest.

    Sure, he cared about her, so that part was easy to portray. But it was never going to go any further than that simple caring. He wasn’t capable. He was broken by then and that brokenness led way to selfishness. A selfishness that allowed him to betray her fragile trust as easily as he had. A selfishness that turned him into the rest of them. Perhaps worse, at the end of all things. He’d tossed her aside. Made her to feel alone. To feel used. Because she was. She had been.

    He would never be able to make it up to her. To make things right between them. Not that he should be able to. He didn’t deserve it.

    But he still did it. Regardless of what it did to her he took the cowards way out. He told her he was sorry in the shallow hope that she would forgive him. Just as she always did. It was wrong and it made him feel pathetic. But compared to her, that’s what he was. Wasn’t he? Compared to her, weren’t they all?

 

* * *

This extra short Drabble was easier to keep beneath the 700 word count because, honestly, I never thought much of Jeremy Gilbert. But can you really blame me? 

This work was the first to not be inspired by a tumblr prompt, just my own curiosity. Since all of these characters were so shallowly portrayed in my opinion. 

Follow me on [tumblr ](https://ascottywrites.tumblr.com/)for more content! 

Happy reading! 


End file.
